destinée
by ennysa
Summary: après l'enterrement de Jimmy, Chloé se retrouve seule. Après avoir perdu tout espoir elle se fait tirer dessus. le futur et le présent vont se mélanger et la JL va devoir tout faire pour sauver Chloé. désolé résumé pas très explicite!


Bon alors comme vous le savez tous, Smallville ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que les personnages nommés dans cette histoire blah blah blah….  
ceci est ma première fanfic alors surtout n'hésitez pas à faire des critiques, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de travail à faire mais bon… il faut bien se lancer !  
Bonne lecture !

_**Enterrement de Jimmy :**_

Tout le monde pleurais, la cérémonie qui se déroulée depuis 30 minutes était un magnifique hommage au jeune Jimmy Olsen qui était mort en héros. En effet la version officielle était que Jimmy était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver sa femme Chloé mais que, malheureusement, le meurtrier Davis Bloom avait été le plus rapide. Laissant juste le temps à Jimmy de l'empaler sur un outil avant de mourir. Chloé n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis que Jimmy était mort dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait terriblement seule même si Dinah, Bart, Arthur, Victor et Oliver étaient présents il lui manqué la personne dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment : Clark, son meilleur ami. Le plus dure pour elle était de ne pas savoir si il avait réussi à sortir avant que Dinah ne fasse exploser la central afin d'enterré Doomsday. Elle regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle mais ne le vit pas. Elle regarda alors ces autres amis qui, eux, étaient présents et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. A la fin de la cérémonie Dinah, et tous les autres raccompagnèrent Chloé, inconsolable, chez elle. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée, silencieux respectant le chagrin de leur ami chacun se reprochant de ne pas avoir était là pour les aidés elle et Jimmy. Dinah partie la première déposant un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie. Puis les autres ne tardèrent pas à la suivre, la laissant seule avec Oliver. Chloé, épuisée, somnoler sans vraiment dormir quand à une heure déjà bien avancée de la nuit Oliver se leva la réveillant totalement.

-« Oliver ? demanda t'elle d'une voix rendue rauque par les pleures »  
-« Chloé, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »  
Quelque chose dans la voix d'Oliver la fît se redresser complètement  
-« Oliver qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda t'elle son mauvais pressentiment revenant soudain »  
-« Ecoute Chloé, nous partons. »  
-« Je le sais bien que vous partez c'est moi qui ai organisé votre prochaine mission »  
-« Non Chlo, nous partons. »  
Plus que les mots se fut les yeux d'Oliver qui firent la lumière en elle.  
-« Comment ça nous partons ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Je… La ville a besoin de vous ! Clark n'a pas reparu et… Non vous ne pouvez pas partir ! »  
La jeune femme avait les yeux brillants de larmes et Oliver ne put soutenir son regard plus longtemps.  
-« Chlo, ont fait ça pour toi. Tu as perdu bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous à cause de nos missions. Dit-il en se détournant. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme cela. On est vraiment désolé ! »  
-« Mais… Non… Je…Oliver tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule, pas maintenant ! Jimmy est mort, Loïs a disparue et Clark reste introuvable ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça je n'ai plus que vous ! »  
Chloé pleurer à chaude larmes à présent. Oliver, ronger par la culpabilité et ne pouvant plus supporter la douleur de la petite blonde, s'avança vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur son front :  
-« Adieu Chloé. »  
Et l'archer vert disparu sans se retourner.

_2 mois plus tard :  
__Installer sur un toit Oliver observé la jeune femme comme il le faisait depuis qu'il l'avait abandonner dans son salon. Comme chaque soir elle tenté de retrouver leur traces ignorant qu'en réalité il n'avait pu la quittée. Elle avait l'air exténuée et il remarqua qu'elle avait encore maigrit. Au bout de quelques heures elle se leva et alla se cherché, comme chaque soir, une énième tasse de café. Ils pensaient tous avoir fait le bon choix en sortant de sa vie et Oliver, même s'il s'inquiété pour elle n'en douter pas vraiment. La jeune femme était têtue mais il savait qu'elle cesserait bientôt de les cherchés. Quelques minutes plus tard il la vît revenir vers son ordinateur. Elle s'installa et pianota pendant presque une heure avant de s'arrêter soudain. Oliver pensa qu'il avait vu juste lorsque les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaissèrent, elle devait en avoir assez de courir après des fantômes ! Son sourire fut suivit d'un léger pincement au cœur quand il comprit que cela impliquer qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de venir l'observé mais après tout il s'était mis d'accord avec les autres pour dire que se serrais mieux pour Chloé de ne plus avoir de contact avec eux. Sortant de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs plutôt douloureux il se concentra de nouveau sur l'appartement en un dernier regard avant de lui dire adieu mais ce qu'il vît l'étonna au plus haut point. La jeune femme venait de se levé d'un bond et s'empara de son ordinateur qu'elle envoya contre le mur, le réduisant à l'état de pièce détachée, puis elle s'effondra à terre en pleure. Oliver compris alors qu'il s'était trompé : ce qui maintenais la jeune femme à la surface était l'espoir de les retrouvé tous. Jetant un dernier regard sur la jeune blonde qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, il partit rejoindre les autres à l'endroit où ils avaient installé leur nouveau QG.  
_

-« Ecoutez les gars, dit-il sans préambule en entrant dans la salle où se trouver le reste de l'équipe_**,**_ je crois qu'on a fait une grosse erreur ! On n'aurait pas dû l'abandonné comme ça. »  
-« Attend qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? demanda Victor c'est quand même toi qui a eu l'idée au départ non ? »  
-« Oui, ajouta Bart, il me semble que ça donner quelque chose comme : écouter les gars il faut qu'on sorte de sa vie, elle a assez souffert à cause de nous. Ou bien alors je l'ai rêvé ? »  
-« ça va je sais ce que j'ai dit mais la situation a changée. »  
-« La situation a changé ? s'écria Dinah à la surprise des autres. Tu te moque de nous ? D'abord tu nous demande d'abandonné une de nos meilleures amie quand elle a le plus besoin de nous, ensuite tu te permets de l'espionnée pendant deux mois alors que tu sais qu'elle nous cherche et maintenant tu viens nous dire qu'on s'est planté ? La jeune femme était hors d'elle.  
-« je me rappel très bien ce qui s'est passé Dinah et si tu crois que c'était facile pour moi de la regarder souffrir tous les jours c'est que tu me connais très mal ! On était tous d'accord pour dire qu'elle courrait trop de risque en restant en contact avec nous. D'abord il y a eu Brainiac, ensuite Black Creek et enfin Doomsday et Jimmy… »  
-« On est parfaitement au courant figure toi ! S'emporta Arthur. On a pas le droit de revenir dans sa vie comme si de rien n'était ! Dinah a raison on l'a laissé quand elle avait le plus besoin de nous et tu sais que toute cette histoire nous a tous changer ! »  
-« Ecoutez, elle vient d'abandonner les recherche et elle s'est effondrée ! Je n'en peux plus de la regarder souffrir comme ça. De plus il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit et je sais que vous allez m'en vouloir mais essayé de comprendre… »  
Dinah et les autres craignaient le pire à présent.  
-« Qu'est-ce que tu ne nous a pas dit ? demanda Bart »  
-« Je… c'est Clark. Il lui a envoyé un mail deux jours après notre départ où il lui disait qu'il devait partir et qu'il tournait le dos a tout ce qui pouvait lui rappelé son humanité donc il lui a fait ces adieux. »  
Les quatre autres ne savaient plus vraiment où ils en étaient quand tout à coup Victor s'écria :  
-« Attend mec ! T'es en train de nous dire que pendant les deux mois où on pensait qu'elle avait Clark pour la soutenir elle était complètement seule ? »  
-« Oui. »  
-« Non mais j'hallucine ! On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser ! Elle venait de perdre son mari et sa cousine et nous on l'abandonne en même temps que son meilleur ami. Dinah avait les larmes aux yeux elle était furieuse et en même temps pleine de culpabilité. Chloé a toujours était là pour nous soutenir et nous sans vraiment y réfléchir on l'a laissé tomber ! »  
-« Je sais ! Cria Oliver. Mais on avait décidé de lui laisser la possibilité de vivre une vie normale ! On n'avait aucun droit de revenir sur cette décision ! »  
Les quatre autres furent surpris de voir les yeux d'Oliver s'emplirent de larmes. Dinah s'approcha de lui et dit :  
-« Tas raison Oliver. Je suis désolé. On a pris cette décision tous ensemble et on a aucun droit de te le reprocher. On se sent tous coupable de l'avoir laissé au moment où elle avait tant besoin de nous mais on sait très bien que si on ne l'avait pas fait à ce moment on n'aurait jamais pu le faire. »  
-« Oui, dit Victor. Dinah a raison. La question qui se pose maintenant c'est de savoir ce qu'on fait à présent… »

_Appartement de Chloé Sullivan :  
__Comment avait-elle put être aussi naïve ? Croire que ces super héros serraient toujours là pour elle…  
Cela faisait deux mois que Jimmy était mort et que Loïs avait disparue. Deux mois qu'elle cherchée sans relâche quelqu'un pour l'aidé. Dinah, Victor, Arthur, Bart, Oliver et même Clark. Ils l'avaient tous abandonnée sans même se retourner. Au moins Oliver avait eu le courage de le lui dire en face pas comme Clark qui n'était même pas venue aux funérailles de Jimmy alors qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. Assise devant son ordinateur elle ressassé tout ça pour la énième fois lorsque son ordinateur lui afficha encore un résultat négatif. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression de courir après des fantômes. Cette fois c'était un échec de trop elle se leva d'un bond et, s'emparant de son ordinateur, l'envoya contre le mur :  
_-« Qu'ils aillent au diable ! » s'écria t'elle avant de s'effondré a terre en larme. »  
Elle resta assise là une bonne partie de la nuit pleurant autant de culpabilité que de colère. Puis la rage l'emportant sur la culpabilité elle se leva, ramassa les différent morceaux de son ordinateur et après avoir décidé de le réparer plus tard, elle prit son manteau et sortit. Elle marchait au hasard quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouver devant l'immeuble d'Oliver. Les larmes se remirent à coulées sur ses joues et elle décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle venait d'arriver à la dernière marche de l'escalier quand elle se rendit compte que sa porte était entre-ouverte. Quelqu'un était entré dans son appartement. Sa première réaction fut de s'emparé de son téléphone portable mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment :  
-« A quoi bon de toute façon ? » se demanda t'elle. Et sur cette pensée elle entra dans son appartement et eu juste le temps d'entendre la détonation du pistolet avant de tomber à terre.

_Au même moment QG de la ligue des justiciers :  
_-« Alors cette fois on est tous d'accord ? demanda Oliver. Personne ne regrettera cette décision cette fois ? »  
-« Non ! S'exclamèrent les quatre autres. »  
-« Bon alors allons-y ! dit Oliver. »  
-« Heu… Hésita Bart. »  
-« Quoi encore ? s'écria Dinah. Ne me dit pas que tu encore changer d'avis la girouette. »  
-« Non ! Pas du tout ! Personne ne souhaite plus que moi revoir notre Chloélicieuse vous le savez bien mais vous croyez qu'elle va réagir comment ? Pas qu'elle me fasse particulièrement peur, mais si jamais elle n'avait plus confiance en nous ou bien qu'elle nous fermer la porte au nez ? »  
Les autres se regardèrent. Ils y pensaient tous mais aucun ne souhaitaient exprimer cette idée à haute voix. Ce fut Oliver qui les surprirent tous en disant :  
-« Bien sûr qu'il y a un risque qu'elle nous ferme la porte au nez. Ce serait normal qu'elle nous en veuille vous ne croyez pas ? Mais ça serra à nous de lui montrer qu'elle peut de nouveau nous faire confiance. Je l'ai perdue une fois alors ne compter pas sur moi pour abandonner même si c'est difficile ! Et croyais moi, la connaissant comme je la connais ça risque de l'être ! Sourit-il »  
Et sur ces mots ils quittèrent le QG et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Chloé.

30 minutes plus tard ils arrivaient devant l'appartement pour trouver la police et une ambulance à l'arrière de laquelle les ambulanciers mettaient un brancard sur lequel se trouver une jeune femme blonde.  
-« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Oliver en accourant vers le chef de la police »  
-« C'est un cambriolage qui a mal tourner. La jeune femme à qui appartient l'appartement est dans un état critique et le cambrioleur est mort en tentant de s'enfuir. Comme quoi, les supers héros ne sont jamais là quand on en a vraiment besoin ! » Et sur ces mots le policier s'en alla.  
-« Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? dit Bart. Pourquoi on n'était pas là ? »  
Les cinq jeunes héros étaient sous le choc.  
-« Bon, dit Victor il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital ! »  
-« Tu as raison. Acquiesça Oliver. »  
Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers l'hôpital où ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.  
-« Bonsoir, dit Oliver à la jeune femme de l'accueil. Voilà notre amie vient d'être admise suite à un cambriolage. Son nom est Chloé Sullivan. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire comment elle va ? »  
-« Oh ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Vous êtes des proches de mademoiselle Sullivan ? J'ai essayé de joindre les numéros inscris sur sa fiche de renseignement mais ils ne sont plus valables. »  
-« Oui nous sommes au courant, dit Dinah. Alors pouvez-vous nous dire comment elle va ? »  
-« heu… oui pardon. Actuellement mademoiselle Sullivan est au bloc opératoire. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente. Le chirurgien viendra vous voir dès que se serra fini. »  
-« D'accord merci. Acquiesça Arthur. »  
Ils allèrent donc tous s'installé dans la salle d'attente. Deux heures plus tard ils n'avaient toujours aucunes nouvelles de Chloé. Oliver décida de retourner voir à l'accueil s'ils avaient du nouveau.  
-« Excusez-moi mademoiselle ! Cela fait deux heures que nous attendons et nous n'avons toujours aucunes nouvelles de notre amie. Est-ce qu'il vous serez possible de nous donner des renseignements ? »  
-« Eh bien si vous le souhaitez je peux essayer d'appeler le bloc ? »  
-« Ce serrais vraiment très gentil de votre part, on s'inquiète beaucoup ! »  
-« Bon d'accord je vais essayer de me renseigner. Retourné dans la salle d'attente je viens vous voir dès que je sais quelque chose ! »  
-« Merci mademoiselle. »  
15 minutes plus tard la jeune femme arriva dans la salle d'attente est se dirigea droit vers le petit groupe qui attendait impatiemment.  
-« Alors ? demanda Bart »  
-« Chloé est toujours au bloc opératoire. Il y a eu des complications durant l'opération et votre amie a fait une grosse hémorragie. Les médecins font tout ce qu'ils peuvent malheureusement ils m'ont dit qu'elle avait déjà perdue beaucoup de sang avant d'arriver à l'hôpital… »  
-« Mais elle va s'en sortir ? demanda Dinah paniquée. »  
-« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à ce genre de question, je ne suis pas médecin. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que malheureusement les médecins sont assez pessimistes. Je suis désolé. »  
Dinah tomba en pleure dans les bras de Victor qui lui-même était sous le choc. Bart avait les larmes aux yeux et n'essayé pas de le cacher, tandis qu'Arthur lui serré l'épaule au bord des larmes lui aussi. Quand à Oliver il était blême, le regard vide comme si il était déconnecté de la réalité. La jeune infirmière laissa les amis dans la salle d'attente. ils essayés de digéré la nouvelle mais aucuns d'eux ne pouvaient accepté de voir leur amie mourir maintenant. C'est à ce moment-là que Clark arriva en coup de vent.  
-« Comment va-t-elle ? C'est John qui m'a prévenue. Je… »  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Dinah venait de s'approché de lui comme une furie et, bien qu'elle sache que cela n'aurait aucun effet, lui mis son poing dans la figure.  
-« Comment t'a pu lui faire ça ? s'écria t'elle. Elle a toujours était là pour toi et toi tu lui envoie un mail ! Elle méritée mieux que sa non ? »  
-« Dinah, calme-toi. Nous ne sommes pas mieux que lui. Dit Oliver. Elle est encore au bloc mais les chirurgiens sont assez pessimistes. Elle a perdue trop de sang. »  
-« C'est une battante elle va s'en sortir ! dit Clark. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse mourir, pas elle ! »  
-« Chloé n'est plus vraiment la même depuis l'enterrement de Jimmy. On l'a tous laissé tomber et je crois qu'elle n'a plus vraiment l'envie de se battre. Dit Bart qui avait encore les larmes aux yeux. »  
Un homme en blouse entra à ce moment-là :  
-« Vous êtes des proches de mademoiselle Sullivan ? demanda-t-il »  
-« Oui ! répondirent-ils Comment va-t-elle ? »  
-« Je n'ai malheureusement pas de très bonne nouvelle. Mademoiselle Sullivan est dans le coma. Il n'y a pas de façon douce de le dire mais si vous devez lui dire quelque chose vous devriez le faire maintenant. Je suis désolé. »  
-« Vous voulez dire qu'il n'y a aucun espoir qu'elle… commença Dinah avant de se remettre à pleurer. »  
-« Ce serait un miracle. Vraiment désolé. Elle est dans la chambre 3321. »  
Les six amis se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre indiqué, et passèrent le reste de la nuit au chevet de leur amie. Aucuns d'entre eux ne pouvant se résigner à lui faire ses adieux.  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par une alarme signalant que le cœur de Chloé venait de cesser de battre.  
-« Qu'est-ce que… Chloé ! »  
Victor sortit de la chambre et appela à l'aide. En quelques secondes de nombreux médecins et infirmières furent dans la chambre.  
-« Il faut que vous sortiez de la chambre. leur dit une des infirmières en les poussant dehors.  
Près de quinze minutes plus tard tout le monde sortie de la chambre et le médecin en chef vint les voir.  
-« Je suis vraiment désolé mais nous n'avons pas réussi à faire repartir son cœur. Votre amie est morte. »  
-«Non ! S'écria Dinah en s'effondrant rejoins par Bart »  
Les quatre autres pleuraient et Oliver se dirigea dans la chambre de Chloé suivit de Clark. Elle était blanche et ses lèvres commençais déjà à se teintées de bleu. Il s'empara de sa main et dit :  
-« Chloé ! Tu ne peux pas nous abandonné ! Je ne connais personne qui c'est autant battue pour nous tous que toi. Alors bat toi encore une fois pour nous. On a besoin de toi. C'est peut-être égoïste mais ne nous laisse pas ! Il pleurait à chaude larmes et Clark aussi. Il était passé de l'autre côté du lit et tenait l'autre main de la jeune femme blonde.  
-« Je suis tellement désolé Chloé ! Je donnerais tous ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière ! Tu es la seule a toujours m'avoir soutenue, tu m'as sauvé la vie tellement de fois ! »  
Ils déposèrent chacun un baiser sur le front de leur amie.  
-« Je t'aime. Ajouta Clark. »  
-« Merci pour tout. dit Oliver et ils sortirent de la chambre. »  
Les autres les attendaient devant la porte de leur amie. Ils se serraient les uns les autres dans leurs bras pour tenter de se réconfortés. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie mais furent stopper par une lueur blanche qui les aveugla quelques instants.  
Le cœur de Clark fît un bond dans sa poitrine : ce pouvait-il que le don de Chloé soit reparue ? En tout cas il l'espéra de toutes ses forces en se redirigeant vers la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Clark était le seul à être au courant pour le don que Chloé avait eu avant que le Brainiac ne l'infecte, mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre il fut déçu et surpris. Ce n'était pas le don de Chloé qui venait de se réveillé mais la ligue de justice du futur qui venait de débarqué.  
-« Kal-el ! Que s'est-il passer ? demanda Roc. Le futur vient de changer, Chloé n'a pas exécuter sa… »  
Puis il réalisa que c'était le corps de Chloé qui était dans le lit d'hôpital.  
« Mon dieu, non ! Altyas ! S'écria t-il. »


End file.
